Secrets
by Moinegirl
Summary: What will Harry, Ron, and Hermoine do when a girl shows up beaten and needs protection? Will her secrets ruin her chance at life.
1. Help me

  Disclaimer:  I don't own any Harry Potter characters, or anything from Harry Potter.  I only own the unnamed girl (she'll eventually get a name) and any other future characters I decide to add.

   The summer before their 6th year at Hogwarts was one of the most memorable the trio had ever experienced.  Being in the muggle world, and underage, it was quite hard for Harry to defend himself if there was a surprise attack by Voldermort or his Death Eaters.  So in order to limit the time Voldermort had to attack, Dumbledore allowed the Weasley's to take Harry home with them a week into the holidays.  Soon after Harry's arrival, Hermoine departed her parents and went to join Harry and the Weasley's.

   With a sense of Voldermort lurking around every corner, emotions we're running high, and the littlest action could set off a human time bomb.  There were times when a comment was taken wrong and the house became engaged in a fight, and no one would speak to each other for days.

   During these times you could find Hermoine in her and Ginny's room reading a book, and Ginny writing letters to her new boyfriend, Neville.  Harry was found flipping through a Quidditch catalogue and Ron would be attempting to play a game of Exploding Snap or Wizard's Chess by himself.  The rest of the Weasley family was dispersed throughout the house, including Percy, who with much reluctance, apologized to Mr. Weasley.

   Aside from these rough times though, there were happy, spirit lifting times such as Harry's birthday.  July 31st had come with little notice, as minds were always wandering elsewhere.

   After Harry had cleaned up and dressed, he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast.  Before he had even made it halfway down the hall, he was tackled to the ground by an immense bear hug, the owner being none other then Hermoine.

   "Happy Birthday Harry!"  Hermoine delightfully squeaked with a huge grin spread across her face.

   "Thanks Hermoine, but do you think you could maybe get off of me.  I think your crushing my kidney."

   Hermoine got off of Harry feeling quite embarrassed and going red in the face.

   "Sorry," she whispered.  "You'll never guess what I got you.  But you'll have to wait to find out.  Let's go eat, the smell is making me hungry."

   When the two emerged from the staircase, they couldn't help but notice the whole bottom floor of the house covered from head to toe in decorations. There were signs reading Happy Birthday Harry, and balloons and streamers red and gold in color.  To add to the excitement, there were magical fireworks going off in every direction.

   Harry was greeted with a loud Happy Birthday from the Weasley family upon entering the kitchen.  The table was set with the most delectable breakfast consisting of ham, eggs, pancakes, waffles, toast, muffins, and anything you imagine for breakfast.

   After breakfast was eaten and the dishes cleared, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley make their way to the living room while everyone else went outside.

   "I say a nice friendly fame of Quidditch," Fred suggested.

   "I seconded that," replied George.

   "I don't know," Harry replied hesitantly.  "There's nine of us, it wouldn't be even.  Besides Hermoine doesn't like to fly."

   "It's okay Harry, I'll be the referee."

   "You sure?"

   "Positive.  Why don't you get your brooms and I'll get the balls."

   Two minutes late everyone had rejoined and teams were being made with Fred and Harry as captains.  After much disagreement the teams were made, Fred, George, Charlie, and Ginny on one team, and Harry, Ron, Bill, and Percy on another.  Hermoine let the balls go and took a seat on a bench in the Weasley's garden.

   About an hour and a half later the game was full fledged, and Hermoine was having a great time watching the boys try to fly.  Ginny herself was quite an exceptional flier.  She was so into the game, that she didn't notice a young girl about her age, 16, walking toward her bent over with her arm across her stomach and a hand against the house for support.  If you looked closely, you could see that she had a slight limp.

   As soon as she reached the bench Hermoine was sitting on, she collapsed with a sickening crack coming from her leg. The noise caught Hermoine's attention and she looked at the girl, startled that someone was there.

   "Help me," the girl croaked out through a dry mouth before blacking out.

   Hermoine panicked not sure of what to do.  She got up, and raced through the house screaming for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  They darted out from a room in the far corner of the house, asking what all the fuss was about.

   "There's a girl, beaten up.  I didn't see how badly.  She passed out in the backyard.  I don't know what to do," Hermoine explained frantically.

   "Lead the way," Mr. Weasley said in an ushered voice.

   She led them through the house and out the back door to where the girl was left.  Upon looking at the girl, she noticed a man fully clothed in black and masked, standing over her.

   "Stupify!"  She heard Mr. Weasley shout as the man became stunned and landed on his back.

   The trio rushed over to the girl.  Hermoine started noticing how badly beaten she actually was as Mr. Weasley checked for a pulse.

  She was wearing a white spaghetti strap top and a pair of blue jeans with Sketchers sneakers and a locket around her neck.  Her clothes were dirty, ripped, and bloody in spots.  She had cuts and bruises, some of which were shaped like hands, all over her body.  Her nose was bleeding profusely along with a cut lip.  A large gash below her left eye and on her right eyebrow added to her bloodied, beaten appearance.  She already had a black eye forming around her left eye.

   Tears welled in Hermoine's eyes as she thought of all the pain she must have been in and is going through.  She kept thinking that these are only the injuries she could see; there could be internal and mental injuries also.  She must have suffered so much.

   Hermoine came out of her trance and noticed that Harry and the gang had joined them on the ground.  Harry had his arms around her shoulders in a loving embrace.  She couldn't hold it in any longer.  She planted her head in Harry's shoulder and arms around his neck and started to cry.

  After what seemed like hours, Mrs. Weasley announced that that was the best she could do without being a Mediwitch, and said that they would have to wait until she woke to take her to the hospital.  As Mr. Weasley moved the girl inside to the couch, Harry and Hermoine stayed back a little to chat.

   "I can't believe someone would do that!  That poor girl really took a beating," said Hermoine.  "I can only imagine what pain she must be in."

   "As long as she's safe now, it's the best we can hope for.  I wonder what Voldermort wanted from her."

   "What?"  Asked Hermoine confused.

   "The death eater.  Her came for her.  She must have information they need."

   Realization hit Hermoine.  "The death eater…"

   But it was too late.  The death eater stood behind Harry and bashed him over the head knocking him unconscious.  Everyone had been so worried about the girl that they forgot about the death eater.  He approached Hermoine with his wand raised.

   "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into little girl.  Now you must pay, the Dark Lord won't want you thwarting his plans anymore then you already have," he threatened as Hermoine's back hit the side of the house.

   "Stupify!"  The twins yelled in unison.  But the death eater was too fast and dodged the spells.  He backed up a bit, waving his wand around.  He took one last looked at Hermoine.

   "I'll be back for you and your new friend.  You just better watch your back, never know where we'll meet again."  With that the death eater disapparated leaving a feeling of uncertainty with Hermoine.

   She helped Harry up from the ground.  He was holding his hand from the pain.

   "Why couldn't it have been a pillow?"

   Hermoine forced a laugh but could not suppress the look of fear that crossed her face as she thought about the death eaters warning, and the mysterious girl in the Weasley's house.

   A/N:  This is my second fic.  My first one's a work in project and wasn't getting reviews, maybe because it's bad, I'm not sure, but I'm still updating it but I decided to give the fanfic thing another shot.  Feel free to review, criticize, compliment, anything.  Thank you.  If you feel like reading my other fanfic it's called A Friend In Need.  Again, thank you for reading this.


	2. Abby

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Abby. The rest is credited to J.K. Rowling.**

It was late at night when the girl's eyes finally fumbled open. The older Weasley's had decided to take turns sitting by the girl so that she didn't become even more disorientated then she probably would be when she woke up.

Mrs. Weasley was on duty at the time. She was sitting in her favorite armchair reading a book and didn't notice the girl stir from her slumber. Only when she heard a small shout of pain from the girl did she become aware. She turned to see the girl trying to sit up while holding her left arm.

"Oh dear," said Mrs. Weasley rushing to the girls' side. "Sit still, you might have some broken bones that we don't know about and we don't want to injure you more."

The girl weakly lowered herself back to the couch with the help of Mrs. Weasley.

"Where am I?" Muttered the girl.

"You're at our home, but don't worry about that right now dear, we need to take care of you and get you all better. Now, I need you to tell me where you hurt and if you have any broken bones or anything that you know about."

The girl wearily looked around at her surroundings before answering Mrs. Weasley with an ok.

"Ummm…well, I'm pretty sure my right leg is broken. And maybe a few ribs. I think I dislocated my left shoulder too. That's, that's all I can really tell," she said with a look of pain evident on her face.

"Okay dear. I healed you the best that I can. But we're going to have to take you to St. Mungo's to be healed properly."

"What?" The girl asked looking startled. "What's that?"

"It's a wizarding hospital," explained Mrs. Weasley. "They'll fix you right up."

"No, I can't go there. He'll find me there. No, no, no, I can't," the girl cried hysterically.

"You have to dear, you have to get your injuries healed."

"No, I can't!"

"You just wait right here and rest. I'll be right back," Mrs. Weasley said as she stood up and moved toward the door.

Mrs. Weasley made her way to the kitchen where Fred, George, Ginny, and Bill were playing a game of Exploding Snap. At the sound of their mother's footsteps, everyone looked up.

"Where's your father?" Mrs. Weasley asked on the verge of tears.

"What's going on mum? Is she awake?"

"Just tell me where your father is George."

"He's up in the attic."

"Fine, I'm going to get him, everybody stay out of that room. You hear me?"

"Yes mum," everyone replied.

As Mrs. Weasley went up the stairs, Ginny stood from her chair.

"We have to go tell Ron, Harry, and Hermoine something is going on."

She made her way into the living room where Harry and Ron were talking and Hermoine slept cuddled up at the end of the couch next to Harry.

"Harry, something's going on with that girl. We don't know what but mum just went upstairs to find dad, it looks like she's about to cry."

"I guess we better wake Hermoine then," Harry said with a worried expression crossing his face.

After some gentle nudging and calling her name, Hermoine finally woke up. With one look around the room she knew something had happened when she was asleep.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley came over to where Hermoine sat and motioned for her to follow. She led Hermoine to the hallway near the den where they had moved the girl in earlier.

"Hermoine, we have a favor to ask you. Seeing as you're so close to her age and you being the only one she's talked to so far besides me. She's scared, really scared, but I don't know of what, I can only guess. But the thing is she is refusing to go to the hospital, and she needs to go or else she'll die and we can't force her. We need you to talk to her for us. Would you?"

"Of course I would Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, thank you so much dear. She's right this way."

Mrs. Weasley led Hermoine to the den's door and opened it for her. As she walked in her heart couldn't help but go out for the crumpled and bloodied form on the couch. She approached the couch and sat in the chair beside it. The girl turned to look at her.

"Hi, I'm Hermoine. I don't know if you recognize me from earlier or not."

"Yeah, I do. My name's Abby."

"It's nice to meet you Abby. Um, Mrs. Weasley asked me to come in here to talked to you because she said you didn't want to go to the hospital. But if you don't go then you can die. She wanted me to maybe find out why you don't want to go."

"I can't go. He'll know where I am. He'll come after me again and then he'll hurt me worse then he did last time, I don't want that," Abby said as tears began streaming down her face.

"Who's he?"

"I don't know his name. He's the one who took me and tortured me. He did so many terrible things. I…I…I…" With that Abby broke down sobbing.

Hermoine reached out to try to comfort her when she stopped and looked up to continue her story.

"His face was hideous. Like nothing I've ever seen before. It was kinda snakelike. His tongue was forked and everything. It was so scary. I don't want him to find me again."

"Abby, I know this is hard for you, but was there anyone else there? Did he say their names?"

"Yes. There were a whole bunch of them. All of them wearing robes. He called one of them Wormtail and another Malfoy. He had them do some of the torturing too," she explained calming down a bit.

"Ok, here's what I'll try to do. We have to get you to a hospital, if not St. Mungo's then somewhere else. So, is it okay if we take you to a Muggle hospital?"

"Yeah, that's ok, I don't think he'll be there."

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about it and I'll be back soon." Hermoine started to get up when Abby grabbed her wrist.

"Hermoine, I don't know what I would do without you. You're being so kind to me and everything. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Don't worry about repaying me. You're in trouble and I want to help." With that Hermoine left the room.

Hermoine left the room and closed the door. She leaned back and closed her eyes thinking about what Abby has been through and what is still in store for her as she joins her place in the war against Voldemort. It was then and there Hermoine swore to protect Abby from Voldemort and to be there for her always.

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update, my computer has been sitting in a box for I don't know how long, we've been rearranging. I hope this chapter is good, if not the rest of them will be. I promise. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this. Feel free to review. Thank you everyone, especially ponyboyluver who was my first and only reviewer. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me.**


	3. Protectors

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, I only own the character Abby. Everything else Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

It was well into the morning before Mr. Weasley apparated back to the Burrow. Almost everyone was asleep, strewn about couches, chairs, and floors, all but one. Hermoine sat by the fire letting her mind wander as she glanced at the clock every so often. She jumped when she heard a loud 'pop', announcing Mr. Weasley's return.

"Mr. Weasley," Hermoine said, giving him a small fright. "Where's everyone else? You know, Mrs. Weasley and Abby."

"They're still at the hospital. The doctor's said that Abby had to stay a few days to make sure she's going to be alright. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I just couldn't sleep. I've had too much on my mind."

"Understandable, it's been a rough time for everyone as well. Mrs. Weasley sent me home to get some rest; she said that I was annoying all the doctors with my questions. It's odd what they call themselves…doctors. But Mrs. Weasley stayed behind incase of any news or if something happens. We'll all be able to go visit later in the day so I suggest you try to get some rest as well."

"I'll try Mr. Weasley. Thanks." With that Mr. Weasley made his way upstairs to bed. Hermoine sat in her chair until she drifted off to sleep.

---------------

"Hermoine! Hermoine, wake up," Harry yelled, shaking Hermoine's arm. Hermoine groggily swatted his hand away and repositioned herself in her chair.

"Hermoine, come one. You've got to get up. You've slept all day. It's 5 o'clock, visiting hours end at 7." That got Hermoine's attention as she jumped from her chair scaring everyone around her half to death.

"What?!? Why didn't anyone wake me up sooner?" She couldn't believe she had slept so long. She didn't even mean to fall asleep, it just kind of happened.

"Calm down Hermoine," Ron interjected. "We have to get going if we're going to make it in time. Dad has to drive because some of us can't apparate yet."

Everybody piled into Mr. Weasley's new car, Hermoine still upset that she had slept so long. Mr. Weasley had to limit the amount of spells and hexes he had put on his new car because of the incident at the beginning of the trios' second year. He had to deal with no invisibility or flying and reduced it to a simple spell to allow more room in the car.

The ride had taken a good portion of an hour as Mr. Weasley struggled to read the map. After almost hitting a few cars on the road, Mr. Weasley had finally gotten the right side of the map up. He had to occasionally ask Harry and Hermoine for help reading it because he had never used one before.

Once at the hospital, Harry took charge, considering he had been to this hospital many times before, and led the way to the waiting room. The crowd pushed their way into the waiting room where they found Mrs. Weasley alone with a muggle magazine and a cup of coffee. As soon as she noticed everyone come it she ran into Mr. Weasley's arms and started crying.

"After…after you left, she… she went into cardiac arrest, they said it means that she died." There was a loud gasp at the sound of this. "The doctors were able to bring her back to life though. They say that the internal bleeding was worse then they originally thought. They had to take her back into surgery and now she's in a room in ICU. Visiting hours are extended there, so if we want, we can stay all night. I'm so worried about her," Mrs. Weasley cried into her husband shoulder.

After hearing all of this, Hermoine was about to faint, but the hand that was now on her shoulder kept her attached to the conscious world. After a few moments of silence, Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermoine.

"Hermoine, dear, I know how anxious you've been to see Abby, so I want you to go in first. Stay as long as you want. The longer, the better. Just be careful, she just came out of surgery and is in a lot of pain."

"Are you sure Mrs. Weasley?" She watched as Mrs. Weasley shook her head yes. "Well can Harry and Ron come with me too?"

"Of course dear. It's room 392A. Right through those doors and it's the third one on the right."

The trio made their way through the double doors leading to the ICU. Hermoine couldn't help but think how eerie the hospital seemed. She had to go to one once when she was about 8. She had broken her leg climbing a tree. Some kids from her class dared her to touch the top branch. She stepped on a hollow branch about three fourths of the way up and fell. All the kids ran as soon as she hit the ground. They left her to try and make it back home from the park with a broken leg. X-rays showed hat she had shattered it. She never forgot about the cruelness of kids.

And now as they approached the door of Abby's room, the memories came flooding back to her like a nightmare. As they came to the door, Hermoine turned to Harry and Ron.

"Do you guys mind if I go in alone at first?"

"No, not at all. Like Mrs. Weasley said, take all the time you need."

"Thanks guys, you're the best," Hermoine said as she slowly turned the knob to the room.

She approached the bed where Abby laid with tubes in her arms and running from her nose, Hermoine couldn't help but notice how pale Abby looked. The color was completely drained from her face. To Hermoine, it looked as if Abby was asleep, so she silently sat down in the chair next to her bed. She put her head in her hands and sat there for a few moments.

"Hermoine?"

Hermoine looked up startled.

"Abby? I thought you were sleeping," she said, noticing the bags under her eyes.

"Naw, I was just resting my eyes. I can't sleep. This bed is so uncomfortable."

"Do you need anything? I can go get you something."

"No, that's okay. Hospital beds are always like this, you can't do anything but deal with it. Same with the food. A word of advice, never try the meatloaf surprise. You'd think they'd try to get you better, but all they do is try to poison you with the food," Abby said struggling to laugh.

Hermoine laughed along with her surprised that she had such good spirit for just having surgery.

"Have you been to a hospital before?" Abby asked Hermoine.

"Once. When I was young. I broke my leg climbing a tree."

"Hey, we're alike. Look." She pulled the sheets up to show Hermoine the cast around her leg. "Hey what do you say. Be the first one to sign it?" She asked noticing Hermoine's pained expression.

"Yeah, I'd love too."

"We'll have to wait though. They don't give you anything to write with here. Next time a nurse comes in, I can ask her for something."

"Okay! So, have you done this before? You know have to go to a hospital and stuff."

"Actually, yeah, a few times. When I was a baby the doctors told my parents that I had a hole in my heart. They couldn't do surgery until I was a little older so when I was about 5 they patched up the hole in my heart. If I strain it too much, like run or anything it can be damaged and when I was young I ran a lot. I came in a few times because of it."

"Wow, that must be hard. I mean not being able to run around and do kid stuff."

"Aw, it was ok. I did it anyways, just not as much after the first time I damaged it. I was an extremely hyper kid, you couldn't keep me down."

"Oh." Hermoine glanced around nervously unsure of what to say after that. "So, um, what did the doctors say?"

"What about me? Nothing much. Broke my leg, dislocated my shoulder, few ribs broken, and a bit of internal bleeding. They had to but these mental braces in so my ribs can heal right. A new adventure everyday. They say I can probably leave after about a week, that I should be as good as new. I'd still be on crutches but as long as I get to go outside, all is good."

"Oh! I almost forgot. I have some people I want you to meet. They're outside. They're names are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, two of my best friends. I'll go get them."

Hermoine made her way for the door and pulled it open to find her two friends sitting on the ground staring at the wall across the hall talking about Quidditch.

"Is that all you guys ever talk about?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Ron replied. "Can we come in now?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Hermoine led Harry and Ron inside next to the bed. "Abby, this is Harry and Ron. You met Ron's mom and dad earlier. Ron, Harry, this is Abby."

"Hi," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Hi," Abby chuckled.

"We were just having a discussion about which Quidditch teams will make it to the finals of the Quidditch World Cup this year. What do you think?"

"What's Quidditch?" Harry and Ron looked up in surprise.

"You don't know what Quidditch is? It's only the best sport in the wizarding world."

"Oh, well, I see the problem then," Abby explained. "I'm not a witch."

The trio looked up in shock. "What do you mean? You're a muggle?"

"Yeah, I guess, if that's what you call us."

"Really? How cool," Ron said excited to be talking to a muggle.

The four of them got into an hour-long discussion about the differences between the muggle world and the wizarding world.

"So, you guys go to a school called Hogwarts, and you learn a whole bunch of magic? That sounds amazing. I would love to go there. It's better then where I go to school now."

Hermoine glanced at the clock noticing it was already quarter to ten.

"I'm going to go get something from the vending machines, anybody want anything?"

"If you can sneak me in a candy bar or something, that would be great. I'm not supposed to eat anything that they didn't cook. That will be the death of me."

"I'll come with you Hermoine. I'm sure you'll need help carrying everything with what Ron will want."

Harry and Hermoine left the room heading in the direction they supposed the vending machine was. As they approached the corner, they heard a few doctors talking.

"There's too much internal bleeding, I don't think she'll live past a week."

"I think your right but we shouldn't tell her, we should let her live out the rest of her life as happy as possible."

"But Abby is not going to be happy with all the pain she's in. We already gave her the highest amount of pain medication we're allowed to. We should just go tell her so called 'family' who brought her in and see if they just don't want to end her pain right now."

"We can't do that. You can't give people who aren't even related to her the choice to end her life. We have to try to find her parents."

"I guess your right. Well then, I suppose we won't tell her until we find her real parents then."

Hermoine looked at Harry and he gave her the same shocked expression as she was giving him.

"I can't believe it. They told her that she could leave and would be practically as good as new in a week. Now they're saying she's going to be dead by that time? I can't believe it."

"I know Hermoine, but there's nothing we can really do right now. We can't use magic to save her or anything. We have to wait until we can contact Dumbledore. Until then we can't say anything to Abby, ok?"

"I guess so," Hermoine replied sullenly.

"Ok, well then I guess we should go find that vending machine and pretend like nothing happened."

They made their way to the vending machine and started their way back carrying armloads of soda, candy and sandwiches. Hermoine stopped outside the door and peered in. She looked so happy talking to Ron. She was so excited and not a care in the world even though she had probably just been through hell the day before and was in so much pain. She doesn't even let on that it hurts. Maybe it's the pain medication though. I can't let her die, she has too much to offer. She's such a happy person, I can't let it happen.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder in the warm way that he does. "Come on, let's go." He said opening the door.

"And here they come, the bearers of gifts. I can't wait to get the hospital food taste out of my mouth. My saviors!"

If only she knew, thought Hermoine.

"Hey, will you guys save my stuff? I want to run out to mum and dad and see if someone will apparate home and get my wizard's chess set and a deck of Exploding Snaps. I'm going to teach Abby how to play."

"Sure."

Ron dashed out the door and returned 2 minutes later with a bag full of his wizard's chess set, exploding snap deck, candy from Honeydukes, and a wide variety of pranks from Fred and George's store mixed with Zonko's. They spent the whole night messing around with the various things Ron had brought, and eventually one by one, everyone fell asleep in their chairs/bed. No one noticed as dark steely gray eyes watched them throughout the night.

Days passed where Harry, Ron, and Hermoine spent hanging out with Abby. Never once did she lose any of her energy. Hermoine became nervous as the week came near to an end, she didn't want Abby to die. Over the few days they had known each other, they had became the best of friends. Ginny had come at times and all three had their girl moments in which no one could even try to separate them. But as the time drew near, Hermoine found herself withdrawing more and more. The one day Abby decided to mention something, noticing Hermoine's attempt to withdraw.

"Hermoine? What's wrong? You seem kind of secluded lately. Like you don't want to be around me anymore. Did I do something to offend you? I would feel terrible."

"No Abby, it's nothing you did. I've just been thinking a lot."

"About what?"

"Nothing, I shouldn't say anything."

"Come on, you can trust me. I promise I won't tell a soul."

"I suppose you have the right to know." Hermoine told the events of the other night watching the reactions of Abby as she talked. She seemed to be quite upset but didn't say a word the whole time.

"So, I'm supposed to die. I can't believe they didn't tell me. Isn't there like some rule that they have to tell me."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"You know what Hermoine? Don't worry about it. You did what you thought was best. I don't blame you for anything. It's better that you told me. I guess there isn't anything I can do about it, just do my best to, I guess, make the best of what's left. What do you say to a game of Wizard's Chess?"

"Okay, let me go get the game from Ron." Hermoine left the room to go to the waiting room. While around Abby, she did her best to hold in her tears but now that she was gone they freely flowed down her face. She walked into the waiting room to find Dumbledore sitting with all the Weasley's and Harry.

"Ah, Hermoine, it's good to see you again. Come, sit." Hermoine sat in the empty chair opposite from Dumbledore. "I'm sure you're aware that your new friend Abby was said to not make it through the week as Mr. Potter told me. Don't worry though. I'm just the person she needs. With a little bit of magic she'll be just fine and able to leave. I'm afraid I'll have to get Poppy to attend to her leg and ribs after she leaves the hospital though. Can't have bones mysteriously healing overnight can we?"

Hermoine looked up at Dumbledore with a grateful smile spread across her face. "Thank you so much Professor. I can't wait to tell Abby." Hermoine made her way to get up.

"Wait just a moment Miss Granger. There is a matter I need to discuss with you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley. Now, I know that you think Voldemort is the one that did this to Abby. This is true. And it is not over yet. You might be asking what Voldemort wants with a muggle such as Abby. Now I need you to promise to never tell another soul about what I am going to tell you."

"We promise Professor."

"Abby was born a witch. Her parents were very powerfully but they fought for Voldemort. We took her away from her parents when she was very young and placed her in a new family. A muggle family. Abby is destined to be one of the most powerful witches we will ever come to know. She doesn't know of her future or past, but I will soon tell her. What I need from you three is to protect her. Voldemort will stop at no costs to get her and manipulate her. Abby will be coming to Hogwarts at the beginning of term…"

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed. 'Sorry Professor." He said as a smile spread across Dumbledore's face.

"She is going to be very behind. I need you three to try to catch her up in all of her classes and to help her with any problems she might be having. She will be taught after hours by teachers but the more she knows before the start of term, the better. Try not to leave her alone for too long though. I need you three to protect her, be alert at all times and watch yourselves. And with that, I believe I have some more explaining and healing to do with Abby."

After what seemed like forever Dumbledore left and the trio approached Abby's room. Hermoine peaked in and saw Abby laying on her side looking depressed and crying. She also noticed how Abby held her chest apparently in much pain. Hermoine pushed the door open and Abby sat up trying to wipe away her tears without anyone noticing. She put a big smile on her face and greeted them with an excited hello.

"I guess you guys have a new Gryffindor in your house. Dumbledore sorted me into Gryffindor with that hat while you guys were out there."

Everyone jumped for joy and started cheering. Ron even made an attempt to jump on the bed but fell flat on his face on the floor. Everyone laughed hysterically at his clumsiness but Hermoine was worried that the happy face Abby put on for them was just a front. That there was something that she wasn't telling. Hermoine was determined to find out what it was, in order to do as they promised. Protect Abby.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading this. I hoping this chapter isn't too long, and I'm hoping it's good. That's a lot to hope for, but I'm doing it. Thank you to the reviewer (s) (ponyboyluver) i appreciate it. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
